fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa Louie: Savory Prophecy- Day 2, Olive Garden
Last Time On Papa Louie: Savory Prophecy... Papa and his customers were kidnapped by Radley and his crew! Papa found Yui, but she was taken by the Radley Crew! He also rescued Cooper by defeating Sarge, his archrival. They're heading to the Olive Garden (not the restaurant), but will have a new customer to save, and a new boss to fight. What will happen to Yui? And who's the new customer? Find out on Papa Louie: Savory Prophecy- Day 2, Olive Garden! Radley's Dark Castle; Wing Time (6:00-6:59) A.M. Radley: So, Yui Bolt, do you know why I've called you here? Yui Bolt: Yes. You want me to join the Radley Crew. Radley: Excellent! (looks at notepad) Check for non-stupidity. Now tell me, what will you do to Papa once you capture him and his customers? Yui Bolt: Well, I guess I'd throw them in the Radish Jail Cells on the 74th story. Radley: Not bad. Check for good plans, X for memory. Yui Bolt: Memory? Radley: It's the 73rd story. Yui Bolt: Excuuuuuse me. Radley: X for politeness. Next question! Shroomina: UGHHHH! When will these questions end! I just want to finish my sleepover with Yui Bolt! We were in the middle of a pillow fight! Yui Bolt: Yeah, Boss, can't I go? Radley: Fine. X for patience. Sarge: How...many...more...pullups? Radley: Hmm...are you taking a short break? Sarge: Yes, Boss. Radley: You look like you deserve it. ...start over. Sarge: Wh...what? Radley: (eyes turn red) Did you just hesitate? Sarge: 1 Pullup, 2 Pullup, 3 Pullup, 4 Pulp, 5 Pulling... Radley: Note to self, plan to hold a seminar for stupidity for both Yui bolt and Sarge. Pepper Road/Olive Gardens Crossing; Wing Time Cooper: Well, Olive Gardens is right over there. Do you think the time zone will change? Papa: Let's hope not. Cooper: Wait, I think I get the Lotsbite Time Zone, now! Papa: ...you can actually figure stuff out now? Who are you? Cooper: Here. Papa's Pizzeria was your first restaurant, and Pizza Time is 1:00-1:59. Papa: Oh! When did you become smart? *Pizza Time (1:00-1:59) *Burger Time (2:00-2:59) *Taco Time (3:00-3:59) *Sundae Time (4:00-4:59) *Pancake Time (5:00-5:59) *Wing Time (6:00-6:59) *Hot Dog Time (7:00-7:59) *Cupcake Time (8:00-8:59) *Pasta Time (9:00-9:59) *Donut Time (10:00-10:59) *Cheese Time (11:00-11:59) *Pie Time (12:00-12:59) Papa: Okay, that happened. Well, let's go into Olive Gardens. Cooper: It looks so dull. The grass is dead, these plants are weeping, and the sun just turned from yellow to red. Papa: Well, why don't you stare at the sun and see if it changes colors again? ???: You two! I see you! Cooper: Is a girl talking to us? ???: I am! Look at me! I'm very easy to see! I'm right behind that tree! Papa: Hmm, so she rhymes a lot. ???: All the time, this girl does rhyme! Papa: Well, I see you now. Who are you? Oneida: Onieda's my name. I seem very lame. Cooper: Well, you were a delight at school, weren't you? Oneida: I usually enjoy sitting by this tree, reading my novels, you'll often see me. Cooper: Hmm, what'cha got there, Oni? Oneida: Did you just call me Oni? What a load of pepperoni! Cooper: Hey, it's called, "The Legend Under Olive Gardens!" Hey! That's where we are! Papa: Are you sure you came up with that time zone junk? Onieda: Yes, young man, there's a treasure below. But a monster lurks there; it's dangerous to go. Cooper: Oh, we're technically adventurers. How do we get there? Onieda: This book has messages we must decipher. I'm sure you couldn't figure one out any one either! Papa: Let me take a crack at it...hey Cooper? Can you be smart? Cooper: Oh yes, I did just fart. Papa: Don't tell me you're rhyming too. Cooper: Didn't you just ask if I farted? Onieda: Good luck on your quest, I wish you the best. Oh, but hold up, I have some grub. Papa: Is that Pepper Soup! Ooo, Mama! TBC Category:Blog posts